For several years it has been known that when treatment of diabetic patients with insulin is initiated the body weight of the patients generally starts to increase (see, for example, the results of the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT) Research Group: Influence of Intensive Diabetes Treatment on Body Weight and Composition of Adults With Type 1 Diabetes in the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial. Diabetes Care 24:1711-1721, 2001). The body weight continues to increase for many years after the intensive insulin treatment is initiated. The problem is most pronounced in intensive insulin treatment but also known with conventional treatment. Since intensive insulin treatment significantly reduces the risk of development and progression of late complications such as retinopathy, nephropathy, and neuropathy compared with conventional therapy, intensive diabetes therapy is much preferred over conventional therapy. The major adverse effect of intensive treatment is an increase in severe hypoglycemia. After the increased rate of hypoglycemia, weight gain and increased risk of obesity are the most evident side effects of intensive treatment.